


Green Apple.

by BGee93



Series: Kinktober 2K18 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bondage, Gags, Humiliation, Kinktober, M/M, Massage, Rope Bondage, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Kinktober Day 7.Request: Lev (bottom) and Yaku with bondage.





	Green Apple.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phantastichowlter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=phantastichowlter).



His movements were slow, deliberately teasing as he swayed his hips back and forth with practiced grace. Fingertips running over the smooth, cool surface of the massage table as he walked around it, stopping only when his fingers brushed over the ropes binding Lev to it. This had to be one of the more… Extravagant binding sessions they’ve ever done. Reaching the end of the table, by Lev’s feet, Yaku’s eyes roamed over the image laid out before him. 

Black and red ropes lightly bit into Lev’s skin, holding him down in an immovable position. On his back, Lev had three ropes tied over his chest. One over his shoulders, another just end his pecs and the third rested about and inch before his jutting hips bones. The stark black shad of them a gorgeous contrast against Lev’s skin. 

Stepping forward Yaku ran the pads of his palms against the smooth, freshly shaved skin of Lev’s legs. Grinning wickedly up at Lev, even though the silver haired man couldn’t see him, through his lashes. Flicking his tongue out to gently wet his lips Yaku pushed himself up onto the table, resting between Lev’s spread legs on his knees so he could look down on Lev. His hands bumped over the binding, black ropes also tying down Lev’s legs. One for each ankle and thigh as they forced his to keep his legs open, keep them spread wide giving Yaku the perfect view.

Two red ropes entwined with the three down Lev’s chest before curling under the ones around Lev’s thighs and back up under the table where they were attached to the red ropes binding Lev’s hands up above his head. Sliding forward Yaku straddled Lev’s hips, asscheeks resting just out of reach of Lev’s throbbing erection as he glanced down into Lev’s dark, emerald eyes. 

“Comfortable?” his voice held a touch of wicked humor as Lev swallowed harshly around the ball gag held firmly in his mouth. A string of drool already trickling down the corner of his mouth to his neck. A muffled hum passed through Lev’s throat as it pushed against the gag. Reaching a hand up Yaku brushed his fingers through his hair, purposefully leaning back onto Lev’s throbbing cock as he grinned down at him. Eyes fluttering slowly Lev gave up on humming nonsense and nodded his head as much as his restraints allowed.

“Good,” giving his hips a quick roll back Yaku chuckled as he felt Lev’s muscle twitch underneath him, straining against the ropes as Yaku’s ass dragged over him. Leaving just as quickly as he’d touched him, Yaku raised up off of Lev to lean over towards the end table he’d set up earlier. Ignoring Lev’s whimpers at the loss of contact Yaku drew his bottom lip between his teeth as he chose between three oils. 

“Shh. I’ll take good care of you so just relax,” deciding on the green apple flavored oil Yaku settled back down again, this time reaching behind himself to spread his cheeks open as he settled down against Lev’s cock. Pressing his cheeks together he wrapped his warm flesh around Lev, drawing a sharp inhale from him as his green eyes rolled into the back of his head. Gag blocking out the deep moan Lev breathed through.

“Well, well, well,” pulling away just long enough to pour some of the bitterly sweet smelling oil into his hand, Yaku spread the oil over his ass. “It would seem that,” popping the lid closed for now, Yaku spread himself again and slipped Lev between his ass again. “Someone’s eager already,” rolling his hips slowly Yaku spread his slickened hands open as they reached between the ropes to touch Lev’s heated chest.

“You like being tied down until you can’t move? Till you can’t talk?” Lev started to talk around the gag again but sighed as he just produced another strong of spit in the corners of his mouth. Swallowing Yaku watched his adam's apple bob before the form nod of his head. “Wow, such a dirty fucking slut you are,” digging his thumbs into Lev’s skin Yaku rolled and pressed back against Lev, grinning even wider at the high noises being pressed around the gag.

“Does this dirty slut want a massage?” squeezing his eyes shut as his legs and arms straightened lightly against the ropes Lev nodded again. Feeling in the mood to tease Yaku licked his lips to wet them before pausing the movements of his hips. “You gonna beg for it?” Lev immediately whined through his nose, hands straining and tugging at the binding around his wrists as he tried to talk around the gag. Hushing Lev softly Yaku rubbed soothing circles into Lev’s chest. Fingers gliding easily over the well tones dips and curves thanks to the oil.

“No? Not even gonna ask nicely?” Lev’s eyes slitted open to view Yaku’s shit eating, teasing grin before he slammed his head into the semi-plush surface of the massage table. Softening his voice Yaku whispered for him to be careful before slipping back into the harder, harsher voice he’s slowly taken as the session progressed. “Well, then I guess I won’t give you want you want until you learn some manners,”

Lev bit and mumbled around the gag as his neck arched up, lashes glittering wetly under the lights as Yaku braced himself up on his knees and away from Lev. Spreading his legs out Yaku hovered over Lev without touching him, at least not where he practically screamed to be touched with each twitch and jerk of his body. Yaku added more oil to Lev’s body, pouring the liquid directly onto his overheated skin. Loving the way he jerked in over sensitivity as the liquid tickled and trickled over him.

Digging his fingertips in Yaku spread the bitter-sweet smelling oil around. The scent of manufactured green apple quickly filling the air. 

With well practiced movements Yaku dipped and curved his body as he massaged and kneaded deep into Lev’s skin. His limbs just barely brushing over Lev, close enough that Lev could feel the radiating heat between them and the barest whisper of skin against skin. His breathing was slowly becoming harsher, swallowing against the gag was becoming difficult but Lev wasn’t quite to the point of needing to stop. It wasn’t until a tear slipped down the corner of his eyes, dripping softly onto the now warmed surface of table that Yaku halted his movements. 

“Do you need a break?” Lev could feel Yaku’s heated skin so, so close to his but not touching him. Leaning his head in closer Yaku wiped away the tear with the back of his hand, careful not to get oil on Lev’s face, as he repeated the question. His voice back to the softness he had earlier. With a quick shake of his head Lev declined a break.

“No?” nodding Lev took a few deep breaths in to try and steady his heaves. Yaku sat back a bit, his ass fully resting against Lev’s hips but not touching his now leaking erection. “Want me to keep going?” Lev slitted his eyes open to look up into Yaku’s slightly concerned, soft expression. “Yes?” giving Yaku one more nod Yaku nodded back just once, face hardening as his voice and body language slipped back without anymore hesitation.

“Fuck,” raising back up onto his knees, making sure not to actually touch Lev, Yaku stared down at Lev. “Just look at you,” slipping down a bit Yaku settled himself just over Lev’s thighs. Eyes flicking from Lev’s pulsing, swollen cock up to meet his green, hazy eyes. “Such a pathetic whore,” a slick with oil finger reached out and swirled around the pink head of Lev’s cock, gliding in a slow circle as it collected a bead of precum. 

A high pitched whine slipped through Lev’s nose. Glancing away from where his finger twirled lazily, Yaku looked back up at Lev. “Do you disagree?” shaking his head violently back and forth Lev panted around the gag. Saliva slipping from both corners of his mouth now as he all but gave up on stopping himself from drooling. “Are you a pathetic, filthy fucking whore?” nodding just as violently Lev ‘s stringy, damp hair flung across his ears and forehead in disarray. “Damn right you are,” pulling the finger away a long sticky, clear string of precum followed. 

Yaku raised the finger slowly to his lips, rubbing the percum over them before licking it away. Lev watched as Yaku did this through barely open, slitted eyes, his cock twitching at the sight. “Does the disgusting fucking slut want to cum?” whining again Lev nodded jerkily. “Yes?” he could barely nod. His whole body shivered against the ropes, limbs twitching against them hard enough that he was definitely going to have marks. Probably a few bruises too.

“Are you gonna beg me?” Yaku’s voice dropped into a whisper as he leaned over Lev’s body, sliding up along his chest until their faces were inches apart. Lev moaned low and deep and breathy through his nose at the sudden onslaught of skin on skin. Yaku’s thigh brushing roughly into his painful erection as their chests lay flush together. Yaku had to repeat the question three times before Lev remembered that he needed to nod.

“Then…” bracing his chest against Lev’s, yaku slid his oily hands up Lev’s side, over his shoulders and into his sweat dripping hair at the base of his neck. The clicking sound of the latch that held the gag secure echoed through the room. “Beg for it,” Yaku pushed up off of Lev once again, going back to his place on Lev’s thighs. Slowly swinging the gag bag and forth for Lev to see Yaku gave him a lopsided grin.

Lev breathed heavily through his mouth, jaw tight and sore. He tried to form the words, his jaw nearly creaking with the effort. “Please… please…” voice heavy, hoarse and shaky with desire.

“Please what?” choking on the whined moan Lev’s whole body tingled and surged with anticipation. Yaku’s finger was back, swirling over the leaking head of his cock and dragging slowly, lazily over the thick, bulging vein along the underside. Everything was becoming too much. The smell of sweat mixing with the massage oil, the barely there touches, the inability to move along with the previous inability to speak was just becoming too overwhelming too fast.

“Oh f-uck please let… Let me cum… Please Suke,” the words spilled over his tongue. Jaw barely moving as the breathed and whispered past his lips barely audible. His mind begged along with him, hoping it was enough for Yaku. Hoping the other was able to understand him enough to give him what he so desperately needed.

“Oh. What a surprise,” an echoing gasp filled the air as Yaku wrapped his fingers tightly around Lev’s cock and began pumping at a rough, quick pace. “Such a polite mouth,” each pump collected the precum as the went up but Yaku’s hand was already warm and slick from the oil creating no resistance as he pumped Lev in quick, steady flicks of his wrist. “On such a fucking disgusting bitch,” every few pumps Yaku would slow and drag his thumb over the vein all the way up to circled around the head of his dick before going right back into fast and hard.

“P… Plea… Ease… Plea… Se…” he was straining up against his bindings. Bruises were imminent now. But Lev failed to give a shit as his arms squeezing against his head as he yanked at the ropes around his wrist tight. Eyes rolling as he arched as much as the ropes allowed. The burning underneath his skin so white hot he swears he can taste his orgasm even as it was happening.

“Hurry up and cum then you needy slut,” a scream ripped through the air, tearing from Lev’s lungs as he came. Tears slipped from his eyes in long, heavy streams as his hips and legs shuddered and spasmed. Yaku continued to stroke him through his orgasm, whispering calming praises and encouragements. 

Lev blanked out at some point. He didn’t pass out, not really, just had a period where he was unaware of the movements or noises around him. SO it took several minutes before he realized the ropes were gone and Yaku was slowly rubbing massage oil into the angry, red marked areas. From how relaxed his muscles seemed to be and the cool, slick feeling along them, it had been much longer than he’d thought. Yaku met his eyes at the sound of his name on Lev’s lips.

“You alright?” taking a second to check on that fact Lev nodded slowly, tiredly. Eyes slipping shut again as he enjoyed the feeling of Yaku’s expert hands along his skin in slow, long and deep strokes.

“I can’t move yet,” Yaku hummed and lev could see the nod he was given inside his mind.

“Need anything babe?” not wanting the attention to end Lev nodded, forcing his eyes open enough to look at Yaku’s questioning face through his long, silver lashes.

“Can we have a bath?”

“Together?” at Lev’s nod Yaku set down the arm he’d been massaging. Biting at his lip as he thought through Lev’s request.

“It’ll be cramped,”

“‘s fine,” snorting Yaku nodded himself and got off the massage table. Lev would have whined at the loss of contact if he’d been able to. Exhaustion was setting in quickly and he was more than likely going to be asleep before Yaku even left the room.

“Alright then, you okay if I go run the water?” his eyes slipped closed as Yaku cupped his cheek, thumb running along the sharp slope of his cheekbone in soothing swipes. “Kay. Be back in a minute,” sighing contentedly Lev melted into the surface of the table. “Holler if you need anything,” when he didn’t get and answer Yaku turned his gaze to Lev from the doorway of the room. Watching the slow rise and fall of Lev’s chest for a minute Yaku smiled fondly and shook his head slowly. Turning and walking out he slowly trotted down to the bathroom, briefly wondering if Lev would want bubbles with their bath and figuring the man-child would definitely want bubbles.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trying to catch up on Kinktober requests. Thanks so much for all your patience <3 If things go as planned there will be another posted later today!


End file.
